In the domain of product support and maintenance for large scale systems, a typical a challenge product vendor has to face is in regards to an isolation of and/or access to customer environments, so that support may be administered. In such regard, executing thorough, accurate, fast and professional support often depends on an availability of the customer environment where a reported problem was identified. Further, effective analysis requires that customer environments hold the same environment configuration, settings, and possibly applicable data, in order to allow a support engineer to reproduce the problematic scenario in an identical condition where the problem occurred.
In many situations, such environments are not always available to the support team by the time case analysis starts. There could be many reasons for this, such as: environment implementation modification, environment reconstruction, environment deletion, security reasons, etc. As such, the effectiveness of a support team is reduced (i.e. time is wasted) as the support team seeks to receive valid environments. Further, customers may become frustrated in receiving repeated requests from support teams in order to gain access to the customer's valid reproduction environment.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.